The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing grease.
Currently grease is stored at various establishments in a single-walled container. Periodically a truck comes to the container, lifts it by chains, and dumps the contents into a large container in the truck. On some occasions, particularly in winter, the container is first dipped in hot water to loosen the grease from the side walls of the container before dumping it into the larger container of the truck.
Single walled containers are susceptible to developing leaks at the site where the containers are stored. Therefore it is desirable to provide a double-walled container.
Double-walled containers have been provided, but such containers require the replacement of the single wall containers. It is desirable to provide an outer container which can be combined with an inner container so that the present single-walled containers can be used.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for storing grease.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for storing grease which utilizes a double wall construction so as to minimize the spillage of grease at the site where the container is located.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for storing grease which utilizes an outer container that can be combined with present single wall containers to provide a double wall container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for storing grease which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.